What an Assassin Has to Put Up With
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: There are two new girls in the gboys school but one is after Relena...oh the Horror of Relena... Suprise twist ending. Final chapter now loaded...Sequal is out ::First in series::
1. The First Meeting

What An Assassin Has to Put Up With  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing (damn, damn, but I will some day.) but I do own the assassin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All five of the Gundam boys waited in the waiting room of the school office to get there schedules. All five of them weren't looking forward to the up coming school year. They had to be normal teenagers and deal with teenage problems. Duo already dealt with the fact that his hair won't corroperate, but wasn't ready for acting like a normal teenager. That and they also had to deal with Relena.

"Ok boys, here are your schedules." The office assistant said while handing them their schedules.

"Thank you, Miss." Quatre said with a smile.  As they were leaving they heard a noise that made even Heero flinch. Then it made him want to draw his gun, but he couldn't because he left it in his car.

"Damn she's here." Duo yelled then tried to run out the door but as he opened the door he ran right in to a girl. He thought he ran into Relena until the person spoke.

"You damn baka, why don't you watch where you're going?" She yelled at him. "Now get off me before I hurt you."  Wufei found this very amusing. Quatre was ready to correct Duo's mistake but Duo spoke first. 

"Hey I'm sorry but there's no reason to be crabby." He said with his best I'm sorry face. "By the way, I'm Duo Maxwell."

"Well Maxwell you best watch where you're going or next time you will get hurt."  The girl said to him.  Duo got off her and extended his hand.  She smacked it away and got off the floor.  When she stood, she was three inches taller then Duo.  She had long brown hair down to her waist that was pulled up into a braid.  Her sea-green eyes held no emotion.

"Oh, Kitty, be nice. I swear if we're going to a pacifist school then you're going to have to try and be less of a violent person. I'm sorry for her attitude." Said the girl who walked up next to Kitty.  She had shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Why in the hell did grandma make us go here? I was perfectly happy at the fighting academy." Kitty complained, walking past Duo.

"Just go get your schedule."  Said the other girl.

"Damn bakas." Kitty muttered as she walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Is she your sister?" Duo asked, trying not tick her off even more, granted she was at the other end of the room.

"Yes that is my bull headed sister." The girl answered.

"Katie, lets go." Kitty said, walking out of the room.

"Coming, Kitty." Katie answered her sister. "See ya guys later." She said, leaving the room. "You could try to make friends."

"Or I could just kill em'." Kitty retorted.

~~~_Back in the office~~~_

"See Maxwell, I'm not the only one who thinks you're a baka." Wufei commented to Duo.

"She scares me." Duo commented.

"And she knew it to." Heero said then tensed up again as he saw Relena.

"HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOO!" Relena screeched. 

"Damn, that onna is coming back here."  Wufei said.

"Oh, look, its time to go." Trowa said as he grabbed Quatre's arm.

"Yeah it's time to get settled in to our dorm rooms." Duo said then started running. Wufei and Heero began running as well.

~~~_In Kitty's dorm room~~~_

"Holy shit these dorm rooms are huge." Katie exclaimed, walking into her sister's dorm room.

"Damn fucking shit!" Kitty yelled when she was looking over her schedule. "I don't believe it. Is god testing me or what?"

"What in the hell is your problem?" Katie asked as her sister handed her the piece of paper. There Katie read that her sister was in a co-ed dorm room.

"Oh, you're so lucky, my room isn't co-ed."

"Good, you don't need a guy to distract you from your school work."

"Your right, besides you need to start getting along with guys. Hey maybe Maxwell is one of your room mates."

"If he is he will die in the night."

"Well now that your stuff is inside now, why don't we get my things?" Katie asked trying to change the subject.

"Fine, you get the light stuff and I'll get the heavy stuff."

"Okay."

~~~_Back to the guys~~~_

"Cool!"

"What so cool, Duo?" Quatre asked.

"Heero and Trowa get to share a room with a girl, which means that you Wufei, and me share a room."  Duo explained.

"INJUSTICE! Who put me in the same room with a baka like you?" Wufei questioned.

"I just hope Heero and Trowa don't share a room with Relena or that chick I ran into. I think she was ready to take my head off." Duo said, ignoring Wufei's outburst.

"It was your fault for running into her...if you had run into me I would have taken your head off." Heero spoke up and everyone wasn't all that shocked with what he had said.

"Well how was I supposed to know she was there?" Duo inquired.

"You baka it was a door...of course someone might be one the other side. Besides like that onna could really take your head off. I can't even get close enough to you to do that." Wufei stated.

"Kitty, I'm telling you I could help you carry that chest." Katie said from down the hall.

"Would that be before or after you drop it on your foot?" Kitty questioned.

"I wouldn't drop it." Katie stated.

"Sure." Kitty muttered.  Seeing as how they were in the hall way, the Gundam boys saw the whole thing. Their jaws nearly hit the floor.

"Hey, there's Maxwell" Katie said happily.

"You like him don't you?" Kitty asked with a look of disgust.

"Why don't you just carry that chest and stay out of my personal life." Katie suggested.

"Fine with me, besides how could you go for a loser like that?" Kitty questioned.

"Onna, who are you calling a loser?" Wufei asked using the wrong words.

"Who in the hell are you calling an onna?" Kitty questioned.

"I'm calling you an onna. Do you have a problem with that?" Wufei retorted.

"Yes I do, and you should know that the last person that called me an onna went home holding his balls in ice." Kitty stated.

"That had to hurt." Duo said sarcastically.

"Well if you don't want to find out how much it hurt then get the hell out of my way." Kitty said, pushing past Duo, carrying Katei's trunk on her back.

"She not so bad once you get to know her. Really I swear; granted it's getting to know her that could get you killed." Katie said.  
"Katie, this is your shit so where do you want it?" Kitty asked.

"The chest can go in front of the bed. I'll be right back. Hey Duo what dorm room are you in?" Katei asked him.

"Dorm room 416." He answered.

"Really?  My sister is in dorm room 417." Katie informed him.  At this information Heero and Trowa's head shoot up.

"Poor Heero and Trowa" Quatre said with a look of concern.

"Okay, your chest is in front of your bed, and all your shit is inside now so I'm going back to my dorm room." Kitty said, pushing past everyone.  
"Alright, I'll see ya for dinner." Katie said, heading towards her room.

"Sure, whatever."  Kitty muttered.

"Wait, you can show Heero and Trowa where your dorm is."  Katie said.

"Why?" Kitty inquired.

"They are your dorm mates." Katie said with a smile.

"At least it's not Maxwell and shit face. ((A/N: Shit face is Wufei)) Well come one. And Katie later we need to get Madeline and Archimedes." Kitty said.

"Who are Madeline and Archimedes?" Heero asked.

"You'll find out." Was all that was said as they left for the dorm rooms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DemonessOfPnishment: I am now done with the first chapter.

Duo: Can I go out with Kitty's sister please?

Wufei: You braided baka why would you want to gout with an onna?

DemonessOfPnishment: Watch who your calling an onna.

Wufei: Why should I?

DemonessOfPnishment: Because I'm the Arthur so I can make anything happen.  Now that I'm done with that conversation...please review my story and tell me what you think.


	2. Relena and Shooting Ranges

Chapter Two  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Here's our dorm room. All three rooms have balconies." Kitty started to explain the rooms.  
  
"What room did you take?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I took the room with green walls. All the rooms are the same though.  Now I have to go pick up Archimedes." After saying that, she left the room.  
  
"I'd like to know who Archimedes is." Heero stated to Trowa.  
  
"So would I." Was his reply as he went looking around the dorm room. "Should we pick our rooms and get settled in."  
  
"Sure. Well find out with room she picked, that way we know which room not to go into."  
  
"Sounds good to me. I wonder how the others are doing." With that loud yelling was heard.  
  
"Maxwell! You baka! I'm going to rip that braid out of your skull!" Wufei stated his threat. When Trowa and Heero heard the yells they went over to see what it was all about.  
  
"What in the hell is going on?" Heero yell to them.  
  
"Me and Wu-man were talking and." Duo started to explain.  
  
"Don't call me that you baka."  
  
"First of all Duo your grammar is horrible, second of course he is going to yell at you if you don't call him by his right name." Quatre exclaimed. "So have you two started settling in yet, and if not would you like some help?"  
  
"No, not yet. Sure we could use your help, if you want." Trowa answered his friend.  
  
"There's no way I'm helping while she's there." Duo stated.  
  
"She left." Heero said.

"Okay, then I'll help." Duo said.  
  
"I can't believe you're afraid of that onna." Wufei said.  
  
"Hello, she did say holding balls in ice." Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Knock it of you two." Quatre shouted. ((A/N: That won't be the only time.))  
  
~~~_One hour later_~~~  
  
"All done." Duo shouted across the hall. "Are you guys done yet?"  
  
"Duo, stop shouting." Heero growled.  
  
"Is there a reason why he's shouting in the first place?" Katie asked.  
  
"Hey Katie. Where's your sister?" Duo questioned, inching towards his dorm room.  
  
"She's getting the rules for having pets in the building." Katie told him.  
  
"What pet do you have?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I have a cat, which is a lot better then what Kitty has."  
  
"What does she have?" Trowa asked.  
  
"A snake." Katie said.  Just then Kitty walked up to the group.  
  
"Here's your stupid paper and your cat." She handed her sister the paper and a little tabby cat.  
  
"Oh, he's so cute!" Quatre said as he walked up to Katie and petted the cat.  
  
"Please, Kitty considers it food for her snake, but she wouldn't do that to her own sister." Katie said.  
  
"If the cat ends up in my room then yes I would." Kitty said.

"Then you're just mean." Katie said, sticking her tongue out at her sister.  
  
"Thank you. Besides I'd rather be mean and over bearing then nice and a push over. Now if you don't mind I have things to do." After saying that Kitty went into her dorm room and Katie went into hers.  About five minutes later the guys went back into there rooms. This was a good thing because Relena was looking for her dorm room and for Heero.  In Katie's dorm room she waited for her room mates, but she was in for a surprise.  
  
"Hello, is anyone here?" Relena asked while stepping into the dorm room.  
  
Katie then walked out of the kitchen. "Hello, are you one of my room mates?"  
  
"Yes I am. I am Relena Peacecraft. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Katie; it's nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind but my sister is coming over for dinner."  
  
"That's quite ok. What is your sister's name?"  
  
"Here name is Kitty...really it is just a nickname but she goes by that most often." Just as if on cue there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who's there?" Relena asked to the person on the other side of the door.  
  
"Kitty."  
  
"Come on in." Katie shouted. "Hey sis, did you feed Archimedes yet?" Katie asked her sister.  
  
"Yeah I did and the guys thought it was cool. So who's your room mate?"  
  
"I'm Relena Peacecraft. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Kitty and it's nice to meet you" 

"So you have a co-ed dorm?"  
  
"Yeah and I share it with two guys." Kitty answered Relena's question getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Do you even know their names?" Katie asked while setting the table.  
  
"Yes I do know their names."  
  
"What are they then?" Relena asked in a snobbish voice that Kitty didn't like.  
  
"Please all she knows is that they're friends with Duo."  
  
"Stupid baka; and they aren't anything like him. Their names are Heero and Trowa."  
  
"Heero is your room mate?" Relena asked with her voice getting higher in pitch.  
  
"Yeah, why do you like him?" Relena nodded. "Now let's get off this subject. Also, Katie later I'm going to the shooting range, do you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure. We'll go after dinner." Katie said.  
  
"Alright." Kitty muttered.  
  
"You two know how to use a gun...? That's not good in a pacifist school."  
  
"Don't worry only one of us is violent." Katie said, all joking aside. After dinner Kitty went back to her dorm room with her sister and Relena.  
  
"Oh Heero!" Relena said with glee.  
  
"Why did you bring that onna?" Wufei questioned.  
  
"Don't call me an onna." Relena snapped.

"Then you're a guy?" Kitty asked.  
  
"No, I'm not." Relena stated.  
  
"Then you are an onna." Kitty said.  
  
"I know what an onna is; only he uses it as an insult." Relena told her.  
  
For as much as Katie liked watching her sister argue and win, she had to stop it. but then. "The word onna is only an insult if a girl perceives it as an insult or if you say it to a guy." Kitty stated.  
  
"Okay, Kitty, it's time to stop. Now go get your gun so we can go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
DemonessOfPunishment: Okay...that's it for this chapter.  
  
Heero: Omea o korosu.  
  
DemonessOfPunishment: What did I do now?  
  
Heero: Relena now knows which dorm room I'm in.  
  
DemonessOfPunishment: To bad...now please review.


	3. The Call

Chapter Three

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kitty what is taking you so long?" Katie asked her sister.  
  
"I can't find my god damn gun." She replied.  
  
"Oh, so it's not just a gun but it's a goddamn gun?" Katie asked jokingly.

"I just remembered something." Kitty said.  
  
"What did you just remember?"  Katie asked.

"You packed my gun." Kitty stated.  
  
"Okay, so what does that have to do with anything?" Katie asked, not seeing the point.  
  
"Where is the gun and I know you have it?" Kitty asked, a sign of irritation in her voice.  
  
"You're right! I remember taking your gun so you wouldn't shot your roommates." Katie said with a smile.  
  
"Would you go get my gun?" Kitty questioned.  
  
"Fine, and you can keep it too." Katie said, heading towards the door.  
  
"I was going to keep it any ways." After saying this Katie left the room to retrieve her sister's gun.  
  
"What makes her think you were going to shot us?" Trowa asked Kitty.  
  
"Because I've done it before."  
  
"You have?" Dou asked now getting a little frighten.  
  
"Yep. I would have used my sword but it would get to messy." Kitty explained, shrugging.  
  
"How many weapons do you own?" Relena asked now getting very frightened.  
  
"She couldn't answer that." Katie said hearing the question.  
  
"Sure it could. It's upwards of fifty." Kitty estimated.   
  
"Okay, whatever. Can we just go?" Katie asked.  
  
"Sure. Let's go." Kitty said.  With that they left for the shooting range.  
  
"That scares me." Duo stated.  
  
"That onna scares you?" Wufei inquired.  
  
"Yes." Duo answered flatly.  
  
"She scares me too." Relena said agreeing with Duo.  
  
"Why does she scare you?" Heero asked.  
  
"She has upwards of fifty weapons and she has shot her own roommate before because she didn't want to use a sword." Duo replied in one breath.  
  


~~~_At the shooting Range_~~~  
  
"How many lanes?" The clerk asked.  
  
"One please." Katie replied.  
  
"Do you two even know how to shoot a gun?" he asked  
  
"Yes we do." Kitty said getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Okay, you have lane thirteen." The clerk said, handing them two sets of earphnoes.  
  
"Thank you." Katie said, walking off with Kitty.  
  
"Your welcome." The clerk said to their turned backs.  
  
"What a retard." Kitty commented.  
  
"Why do you say that?" 

"Because why in the hell would we come to a shooting range if we don't know how to use a gun."  
  
"To learn how too."  
  
"Shut up. Do you wanna shoot first?"  
  
"No, you can."  
  
"Okay." 

"So do you like your new roommates?" Katie asked.  
  
"They're okay. They're quite; which is good."  
  
"Did they ask question about why you shot your roommate?"  
  
"Yes and I answered them truthfully."  
  
After Kitty cleared her clip it was Katie's turn. While Katie Was taking her turn Kitty got a phone call.  
  
"Hello." Kitty called to the person on the phone.  
  
"I have a new job for you." The mysterious voice said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You are to assassinate Relena Peacecraft. Do you accept this job or should I give it to someone else?" The voice asked.  
  
"I accept." And that she hung up the phone.  
  
Her sister was done with her turn by the time Kitty was off the phone.  
  
"New job?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
"Assassination." 

"Of who?"  
  
"That's classified."  
  
"Okay, fine then, don't tell me."  
  
"Come on. Let's get back to the school."  
  
"Okay."  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DemonessOfPunishment: Whoa. Well that should give you some new questions to be answered in the next chapter. Please review.


	4. Movie night

Chapter Four

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ride back to the dorm room of the school was quite. Katie was wondering how to get information from her sister without here sister getting pissed at her. So she gave it her best shot.  
  
"Are you going to tell me anything about this assignment of yours?" Katie asked.  
  
"No, there is nothing you need to know." Kitty stated.  
  
"I would like to know who the person is."  
  
"If it's the person that is going to die, I can't tell you. At this point it's a hunch but when this is all over you will know who has to die. Now, I don't want to here anymore about it."  
  
"Okay. So do you have any plans tonight?"  
  
"Nope, I won't go through with my job until later. So what do you want to do tonight?"  
  
"I don't know. But why do we invite my roommate, your roommates and there friends."  
  
"Okay. That's fine. So what are we going to do?"  
  
"Why don't we ask them when we get back?"  
  
"Fine, we can do that."  
  
~~~_At Kitty's Dorm Room_~~~  
  
"Relena I think you should let go of Heero now." Quatre said.  
  
"Why should I?" She questioned.  
  
"Because he looks ready to pass out." Katie said as she walked through the door. When Relena saw that she was telling the truth, she let go Heero who quickly got off the couch and stood by the door.  
  
"Oh Heero I'm so sorry, please let me make it up to you. I know come by my room later."  
  
"No, I want to sleep tonight and falling a sleep to a shaking bed isn't what I want to fall a sleep to." Heero was about to punch Katie but Kitty got his arm and had it behind his back.  
  
"I'm telling you right now, harm my sister and you will die. Am I understood?" Heero nodded his head yes. "Katie, don't tease him anymore."  
  
"Fine, I won't." Katie said with a pout.  Kitty let go of Heero's arm.  
  
"Don't do that to my Hee-chan." Relena said to Kitty. All Kitty did was glare at Relena.  
  
"Hey guys, Kitty and I were talking on our way home and we wanted to see if you guys wanted to do anything tonight?"  
  
"Sure we'd love too." Quatre answered for everyone.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Duo asked.  
  
"We need to decide on that." Katie said.  
  
"I say we go to a movie." Trowa suggested.  
  
"IT SPEAKS!" Duo and Katie said at the same time. They then started laughing. Soon both were in the floor crying from laughing so hard.  
  
"A movie sounds like a good idea." Kitty said agreeing with Trowa, moving to stand next to him.  Kitty stood up to Trowa's chin.  
  
"Fine well go to a movie. Just let me go feed Madeline then we can go." Katie said.  
  
"Okay. I want to go check on Archimedes."  
  
"Who are Madeline and Archimedes?" Relena asked.  
  
"Madeline is Katie's pet cat." Quatre answered.  
  
"And Archimedes is Kitty's pet snake." Heero answered.  
  
"EWWW, you own a snake?" Relena asked, clearly appalled.   
  
"Yes, would you like to see him?" Kitty asked.  
  
"No, gross!" Relena said making her face look like she just sucked a lemon.  
  
"Whatever." Was all Kitty said before going to check on her snake. Even though Relena said no she still brought the snake out. She then went into the kitchen and got the snake meds, then took it back into her room.  
  
"So what movie are we going to see?" Duo asked.  
  
"Let's go see Spiderman." Katie said as she entered the room.  
  
"Yeah." Was all Duo said before leaving the room with Katie.  
  
"Okay, so we're seeing Spiderman."  Quatre commented.  With that everyone left then room.  
  
~~~_At the movie theater_~~~  
  
They all paid for there tickets. They also got food and drinks. When they got to the theater room the previews had already started. There was only six other people in the room. They all decided to sit in the middle of the theater. They sat with Heero on the end, Relena next to him, then Quatre, Trowa, Kitty, Wufei, Duo, and then Katie. Duo and Katie were talking during the previews. Heero was trying to get Relena off his arm. Quatre and Trowa were talking. Kitty and Wufei just waited for the movie to start. They weren't very happy about watching Spiderman. When there were done they went back with out saying anything about the movie. They were too tried. 


	5. The Invite

Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Over the next few weeks everyone became friends. Heero still didn't trust Kitty and Katie. Relena and Katie were going out once a week to go shopping. Every time they tried to convince Kitty to come with them but she wouldn't. Finally they had enough.  
  
"Kitty you are coming." Katie told her sister.  
  
"No I'm not. I have things to do."  
  
"Your becoming worse then Heero; staying on your laptop all day." Relena told her. Heero over heard this comment and decided to see what was going on.  
  
"I don't care. Now leave me alone."  
  
"What's going on?" Heero asked as he entered his dorm room.  
  
"She won't go shopping with us." Relena told him.  
  
"And we told her that she was coming."  
  
"I told them that running around the mall and acting girly was not my style. Now I have work to do so leave me the fuck alone."  
  
"Fine but next time you are coming with us."  
  
"I'll think about it." Relena and Katie left after hearing her response. They didn't like that she was staying home all the time. Katie knew what her work was but didn't tell anyone else.  
  
"You should go with your sister."  
  
"I don't need a lecture form you too."  
  
"So what are you working on?"  
  
"It's none of your concern."  
  
"Hn." Heero then left the room to go talk to the guys. He saw Trowa in the hall way and told him that if he was going to the dorm room not to disturb Kitty. Heero wasn't in the mood to break up a fight. For once.  
  
"Hello Kitty." Trowa said when he saw Kitty.  
  
"Hn." Was all Kitty said to Trowa.  
  
"Where did Katie and Relena go?"  
  
"Mall."  
  
"Am I just going to get one word answers the whole day?"  
  
"Might." Trowa was just about to ask her something when the phone rang. Kitty picked it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi. Um.is Trowa there?"  
  
"Hold on." Put receiver down. "Trowa phone for you."  
  
Trowa picks up the phone. "Hello. Hey Catharine. I'm sure the guys would like to come. She my roommate. I'm sure she can, her sister might want to come. Ok. Bye." Trowa hangs up the phone. "My sister would like to know if you would like to go to the circus."  
  
"Sure, why not. What time?"  
  
"It will start at 5. Do you think you could get a hold of your sister and Relena?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok. I'm going to tell the guys." Trowa leaves the room. When he does Kitty calls her sister and tells her what is going on. Her sister and Relena say that they are on there way home. Duo then walks into the dorm room to see what Kitty is doing.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" He asked.  
  
"NOYFB."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"None of your fucking business."  
  
"Touchy. So are you going to the circus? If your not you should." Duo said to her.  
  
"Do you want to get punched in the jaw today?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Then leave me alone."  
  
"OK. Find. Geez, you try to nice and this is the thanks you get." Duo then exited the room. Trowa then re-entered.  
  
"What's wrong with Duo?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"That's not what he said."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said that you threaten to punch him."  
  
"He wouldn't leave me alone."  
  
"OK, so did you get a hold of Relena and Katie?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Are they coming?"  
  
"Yep. Why do you care?"  
  
"I'm going to be in it."  
  
"That's hard to believe."  
  
"Why is that hard to believe?"  
  
"You aren't really the type to be in a circus." Since Relena and Katie weren't very far down the road, it didn't take long for them to get back.  
  
"Hey again." Katie said to the guys. They were all in Quatre's room.  
  
"Hey Katie." Duo said happily.  
  
"Are you two going to the circus tonight?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes we are." Relena answered.  
  
"Duo can we talk to you?" Katie asked the braided pilot.  
  
"Sure we'll go into my room." Then Relena and Katie went into Duo's room.  
  
**In Duo's Room**  
  
"What did you guys want to talk to me about?" he asked.  
  
"What do you think of Kitty?" Relena asked.  
  
"What!?!?!" he yelled in surprise.  
  
"What do you think of her?" Katie asked again.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Were thinking of setting her up." Relena told him.  
  
"Setting her up with whom?"  
  
Katie couldn't take it anymore, so she told him. "We were thinking of setting her up with Trowa." She blurted out.  
  
"Katie we weren't supposed to tell him." Relena told her. Duo just had a big grin on his face.  
  
"How were the two of you going to do it?"  
  
"We though at the circus."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We didn't know that's why we asked you." Duo was thinking of an idea. Soon all three of them were thinking on how to get the two together. With the plan in their heads they went into action.  
  
  
  
AngelofFire: Time to stop.  
  
Trowa: what kind of torture is this?  
  
Duo: You don't want a girlfriend.  
  
Trowa: I do but I'm not sure about Kitty.  
  
AngelofFire: You two go talk somewhere else. Please review. Flames will only be use to light a building on fire. So please review and don't flame. 


	6. Blooming Relationship

Chapter Six  
  
"Kitty let's go." Katie yelled through her door.  
  
"The main show doesn't start for two hours."  
  
"But I want to get there early. So hurry up."  
  
"Fine I'm coming."  
  
"OK now we can leave because my sister is out of her room."  
  
"We're going to have to take two cars." Heero pointed out. "I'll drive one of them."  
  
"I'll drive the other." Kitty offered.  
  
"I'll ride with my sister."  
  
"I'll ride with Heero." Relena said.  
  
"I'll ride with Heero too." Quatre said.  
  
"Trowa and I will ride with Kitty." Duo said. Trowa looked at Duo and was about to abject when Wufei said that he would ride with Heero.  
  
"Cool can we go now?" Katie asked.  
  
"Fine we're going." Trowa said.  
  
**In the car**  
  
"So Trowa what act are you going to be in?" Katie asked.  
  
"Since you've never been to a circus I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"Awww, you're no fun. Kitty can you turn on the radio please?"  
  
"Fine." Kitty turns on the radio and Brittany Spears is playing. "We are not listening to this shit." Kitty changes the station and Jimmy Eat World is playing. "Much better."  
  
"But I want to listen to Brittany."  
  
"Are you driving?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you don't pick the station."  
  
In the car Kitty got a phone call. She answered it. When she realized who it was she told him to call back in an hour. She then hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Duo asked.  
  
"Someone from the fighting academy."  
  
"Where is this fighting academy?"  
  
"It's coming up on the right." Katie answered.  
  
**At the circus**  
  
"What are we going to do first?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I think Duo is still getting over the motion sickness. Kitty I told you that you drive like a mad women."  
  
"I do not. Duo is the only one affected by it. So it much just be him." Just then Duo walked up and over heard the conversation.  
  
"No Kitty you drive like a mad woman." He stated.  
  
"Both of you shut up before you accidentally lock yourselves in the lion cages." This caused both of them to gulp.  
  
"No one will be locked in the lion cages." Trowa said to her.  
  
"So Trowa where is your sister?" Relena asked trying to change to subject.  
  
"I don't know but let's go look for her."  
  
As they were looking for Trowa's sister Kitty's phone rang. Kitty gave him some information. She was going to meet him at an abandoned warehouse and he would get to see a show. She found the group talking to a girl in a circus costume.  
  
"Hey Kitty."  
  
"Hey Duo."  
  
"Who was on the phone sis?"  
  
"The same person who called in the car."  
  
"Well that's informational."  
  
"Shut up Duo."  
  
"Geez Heero you're at a circus so lighten up."  
  
"Omea o korosu Duo now shut up."  
  
"Hello I'm Catharine and you are?"  
  
"Kitty, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"So you must be Trowa and Heero's roommate."  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Well I hope you enjoy yourself."  
  
"I'm sure I will."  
  
"Well Trowa and I have to go know. Come on Trowa."  
  
"I'll see you guys after the show." He said walking behind his sister.  
  
"She seems nice." Katie said to her sister.  
  
"Hn." Was her reply. 'Damnit and I was hoping to talk to him before he left.' Kitty though.  
  
"Hello Kitty are you there. Earth to Kitty." Duo said waving a hand in front of Kitty's face.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We're going in now to watch the performance. Everyone is already in there."  
  
"Ok then let's go." Kitty said as she walked off.  
  
"Why were you staring at Trowa? Do you like him?" He asked.  
  
"Did you know that you talk too much?"  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
"NOYFB."  
  
"You do don't you other wise you would answer the question." They found the group and walked up. Kitty look very irritated.  
  
"Duo leave her alone." Heero said. Duo went and sat between Katie and Wufei and Kitty was between Heero and Wufei. The show was about to start. By the time the knife throwing act came up Katie still didn't see Trowa.  
  
"Where is he?" She asked impatiently.  
  
Just then the ring master came to the microphone. "Ladies and gents...my I present the knife throwing act with Catharine Bloom and Trowa Barton." The crowd cheered very loudly.  
  
"Ya!!! It's Trowa's act." Katie shouted.  
  
Catharine was doing a very good job at throwing her knives. One was about an inch from Trowa's face. Kitty watched with intent eyes. Duo, Relena and Katie were watching her. Quatre saw them staring at Kitty and asked what they were looking at. When they just pointed to Kitty he too stared at her. He saw the way she was staring at Trowa. 'Maybe she likes him.' Quatre thought. After the show they waited for Trowa at the cars.  
  
"Hey Trowa, you were great in your act." Katie told him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"We need to go. It's getting late and I still have work to do." Kitty told them.  
  
"And I'm hungry." Duo stated.  
  
"Aren't you always?" Katie said. "Same cars." Katie yelled. On the way home Kitty wasn't driving like a mad women and Duo and Katie fell asleep. Everything was silent.  
  
"You were really good tonight." Kitty told Trowa.  
  
"Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
  
"Your sister seems nice too."  
  
"She is."  
  
"Do you want to come with me to the shooting range tonight? I was going to ask Katie but I think all the excitement wore her out."  
  
"Sure I'll come with you."  
  
"Ok. We'll go after we eat dinner."  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
  
AngelofFire: a romance is blooming.  
  
Duo: Trowa with a girl. This should be good.  
  
Trowa: Shut up Duo.  
  
Duo: You'll choke.  
  
AngelofFire: Duo shut up or you will lose that braid.  
  
Duo: EEP ::runs away::  
  
Trowa: Thanks.  
  
AngelofFire: No problem. Now the readers are to review. All you have to do is click the button that says 'click here to submit review." And write something. Do you like it, hate it, don't know. 


	7. Kitty's Information

Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
"Katie wake up. NOW." Kitty yelled in her sister's ear. She didn't wake up. Trowa was having no luck with waking Duo up.  
  
"So what do we do now?" He asked.  
  
"Well everyone one is up stairs so I guess we carry them up." She suggested.  
  
"That works. Can you carry your sister?" He asked.  
  
"Her chest that I was carrying when we moved here weighs more then she does." She replied.  
  
"All you had to do was say yes." Trowa stated.  
  
"That's too easy." Trowa rolled his eyes. They carried the two sleepers up stairs. When they got to their doom room and opened the door they were greeted by Heero and Wufei. Heero took Duo and put him on the couch. Kitty took her sister into her room and got her gun. When she got to the dinning room Trowa was there waiting for her.  
  
"I told them where we were going." Trowa told her. "Are you ready?"  
  
"All ready. Are you?" He nodded.  
  
"You two have fun." Quatre said from the love seat.  
  
"It's a shooting range Quatre, not a symphony." Kitty told him.  
  
"But you should still have fun, and be careful."  
  
"Yes dad." She said to Quatre in a childish voice. Everyone looked at her like she was insane. When she realized what she did she couldn't believe it. "Let's go Trowa." Then she walked out of the door and to her car. AS she waited for Trowa she was thinking to herself.  
  
'Damn me for doing that. Damn me for being happy. I buried that emotion years ago. I will not bring it out now. Now they probably think I'm insane. God damn me. I'm just going to forget the whole thing ever happened. That's what I'll do.' Kitty's train of though was broken when Trowa arrived at the car.  
  
"Hey you ran out of there pretty quickly." He told her.  
  
"And you took to long." She told him.  
  
"Sorry, but Duo woke up and wouldn't leave me a lone." He explained.  
  
"You got all of your thing?" He nodded.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "What was that all about?" He asked. She didn't answer at first, she thought about the question.  
  
"I don't know why I did it, but it's not happening again." She told him.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"It's not who I am, at least not anymore."  
  
"Why did you change?"  
  
"NOYFB."  
  
The rest of the ride to the shooting range was quite. At the shooting range they got there lane. Kitty was shooting first.  
  
"You're really good with a gun." Trowa complemented.  
  
"With my last job I had to be."  
  
"What was your last job?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Please tell me. I won't tell anyone. I promise."  
  
"You swear. You can't tell anyone. Not Heero not Quatre not anyone." He nodded showing that he wouldn't tell. "I was an assassin." She said firing the last bullet from her gun. Trowa's head shot up and his eyes (well I guess its eye since you can only see one.) widened.  
  
"You were a what?" He said in surprise.  
  
"It's you r turn to shoot."  
  
"Don't change the subject."  
  
"I not, I was telling you it was your turn to shoot."  
  
"How many people have you assassinated?"  
  
"312."  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
"I haven't', I still have one more kill to make."  
  
"Who is the person?"  
  
"That I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not. It isn't one of us is it?"  
  
"NO. It is someone who betrayed me in the past."  
  
"How did they do that?"  
  
"He killed my brother. So now I will kill him. An eye for an eye."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The loss of your brother."  
  
"Don't be sorry. But I gave a blood oath over his body that I would take revenge, I a will keep my promise. That was also the night that I buried all of my emotions and the feeling of trust."  
  
"So now the only emotions you have are hate and anger."  
  
"Yes. But tonight I let it slip and I won't let it happen again. Are you going to shoot or not?"  
  
"You can go again."  
  
"Ok." As Kitty was shooting her gun off again Trowa asked a question she was not expecting.  
  
"What's your real name?" She stopped shooting her gun.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because you always go by your nickname and I wanted to know your real name."  
  
"It's Katrina."  
  
"With a name like that why would you want a nickname?"  
  
"Katrina's to girly." Kitty finished off her second clip. "Your turn."  
  
"Ok." Trowa fired his gun in silence (well almost silence.). Kitty decided to go and Trowa agreed. They drove back to the dorms in silence. When they got to there room they didn't say anything to each other or to anyone else. They went to there rooms and went top bed.  
  
AngelofFire: Al done with this chapter.  
  
Duo: She's an assassin.  
  
Trowa: Now that scares me.  
  
AngelofFire: Will you two shut up. Now stay tune for the next chapter "Kitty's final kill." And please review. 


	8. Kitty's Final Kill part one

A/N: This is multi-part. I'm just not sure how many parts I want. Also sorry that this took so long. ::mumbles:: damn writers block.  
  
Chapter Eight: Kitty's Final Kill part one  
  
  
  
Three days had passed since Kitty and Trowa went to the shooting range. They didn't really talk much after the 'incident.' (If you could call it and incident) Katie was hounding on her sister (not that way hentai's. that's sick) daily for details on what happened at the shooting range. Duo was doing the same thing with Trowa. (Again not in that way. In this story everyone is straight) Everyone started to notice that Kitty was acting weird. Their suspensions were proven when she suggested a girl's day out with Relena, Katie, and herself. (So that's were we'll start the chapter.)  
  
"Katie, Relena hurry up. I'm not going to wait much longer." Kitty bellowed.  
  
"Were coming." Came two responses.  
  
"Where are we going Kitty?" Relena asked.  
  
"Were going out to lunch and then to the mall but-" she was cut off.  
  
"Hold it. You're taking us to the mall?" Katie asked her sister.  
  
"Yes, but before we do that I have to stop and see someone." Kitty told them.  
  
"OK, but lets tell the guys where we're going. That way they know where we are. Just in case they need us." Relena to them.  
  
"Ok. I need to talk to Duo really quickly anyways." Katie said.  
  
After everything was said and done, they went for their girls day out.  
  
**In the car**  
  
"Kitty what do you have to do before we go?" Katie asked.  
  
"I'm just going to see someone really quickly. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes. So what do you wanna talk about?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Let's talk about what you and Trowa were doing at the shooting range." Relena suggested.  
  
"We shot guns. That's what you do at a shooting range." Kitty said sarcastically.  
  
"You two haven't talked much since then. Katie said.  
  
"So what. It's not like he really talks much anyways."[1] Kitty told them.  
  
"Actually since you moved here he has talked more." Relena told her.  
  
"And we saw the way you were staring at him when we went to the circus." Katie said eyeing her sister.  
  
"What about the way I was looking at him. He was having knives thrown at him." Kitty told them getting a little defensive.  
  
"So what did you talk about? You can tell us." Relena said to her.  
  
"Can we just drop the subject?" Kitty yelled. Both Katie and Relena became silent. After about five more minutes they pulled up to an old warehouse. Kitty drove around to the back and through the door.(Don't worry the door was open.)  
  
"Kitty what are we doing here?" Katie asked.  
  
"Do you remember what I told you the first night we were coming back from the shooting range?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well here's your answer."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Relena asked.  
  
"So nice of you to come." Came a mysterious voice.  
  
"Oh yes. Oh so glad." Kitty said sarcastically.  
  
"You know, for a cold blooded killer, you take life with too much stride." He told Kitty.  
  
"You're a killer!" Relena shouted in surprise.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight, I don't kill in cold blood. I'm an assassin. I get paid to kill people." Kitty told him.  
  
"You're and assassin!" Relena shouted.  
  
"Do you want the job done or not?" Kitty asked him.  
  
"Yes. I want you to assassinate Relena Peacecraft." He answered.  
  
"Hold it. You never said she had to die." Katie yelled to her sister.  
  
"Katie I want you to go and get the guys." Kitty whispered to her sister. "And don't argue with me. Just take the car and go."  
  
"Alright, but don't do anything to get yourself killed." Katie whispered back. Relena was forced out of the car. Katie turned on her sister's car and drove out of the warehouse. As she was leaving a single gunshot rang. She only hoped that her sister knew what see was getting into.  
  
  
  
1. Isn't the truth.  
  
AngelofFire: All done with part one. Again sorry it took so long. Please review. 


	9. Kitty's Final Kill part two

Chapter Nine: Kitty's Final Kill part two  
  
  
  
Review: When we left off Kitty had taking Relena and her sister for a girl's day out. That day ended up with Relena being assassinated and Katie headed back to the dorm room to get the g-boys. So we'll just start there.  
  
**In Heero/Trowa/Kitty's dorm room**  
  
"So what are we going to do? I mean there are no girls around." Duo asked.  
  
"Hn." Was Heero's reply.  
  
"I agree with Duo." Quatre stated. Just then the door flew open, startling almost everyone in the room. They all turned to see Katie in the door way, she was out of breath.  
  
"What wrong with you?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Kitty took us to a warehouse, and then she told me to get you guys. Then as I was leaving I heard a gunshot." Katie told them.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" Came five loud replies.  
  
"I'll explain the rest on the way." Katie told them. She then went into her sister's room and got one of her other guns. The guys all did the same thing when they figured out what she was doing.  
  
"Let's go now." Heero said as he walked out of the door. The others followed.  
  
"Katie is there any chance that Relena's alive?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I'm sorry to say but no, once Kitty has been asked to assassinate you she does it." Katie told them, and then broke out to a run headed towards the car.  
  
**At the warehouse**  
  
"I hope she has good luck in the hell she created for herself." Kitty's boss said.  
  
"I hope your right Jeff."  
  
"Well that's the first time you've said my name in years." Jeff said to her.  
  
"It will also be the last time you murderous bastard." Kitty said as she pointed her gun at him.  
  
"What in the hell is going on?" He asked a little surprised. (A little, he does have a gun pointed to his head.)  
  
"You should know. I can't believe it took me three years to figure out that you, of all people, killed my brother." She said to him.  
  
"Will it took the Silent Killer long enough to figure that out." He said sarcastically.  
  
**In the car**  
  
"Ok so let me get this straight. She's an assassin, and has been for the past three years. You think she has killed Relena. And the only way she'll stop is when she gets revenge for your brothers death, which she just happened to witness." Duo said.  
  
"And she made a blood oath over his body so she wont stop until be killer is dead." Katie added.  
  
"But if she killed Relena then that would make it that she killed 313 people which is the number she wants to stop on." Trowa said not realizing what he was saying until it was too late.  
  
"How did you know that?" Katie asked.  
  
"It kinda come up at the shooting range." He admitted.  
  
"And you never thought to tell us this information why?" Heero asked ready to shoot his comrade.  
  
"I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone." Trowa answered his question.  
  
"If Relena is dead I'm going to kill her then you." Heero said stepping on the gas pedal.  
  
"She did want to stop on 313 because it's the date our bother died." Katie stated.  
  
"Then why would she kill Relena?" Duo asked.  
  
"She wouldn't. I can't believe her. Relena isn't dead." She said.  
  
"How do you know? What makes you think Relena isn't dead?" Heero asked.  
  
"Because no matter what Kitty's last kill was going to be 313. So Relena isn't dead. It has to be a plan of hers." Katie answered.  
  
"Let's just hope your right." Quatre said.  
  
**At the Warehouse**  
  
"You bastard. How could you kill my brother, and your best friend, and then have me assassinate all of those people? Don't you have any dignity?" Kitty yelled at Jeff.  
  
"Well I didn't think anyone was home when I killed your brother. And you never had to assassinate those people. All you do was decline the offer." He told her.  
  
"Please, you knew how I was. You knew that I wouldn't decline an offer." She still had her gun trained on him.  
  
"Well that's not my fault. And besides at least I didn't just assassinate Relena Peacecraft. So I'm not in as much trouble as you are."  
  
"You may not have pulled the trigger but you're just as guilty. You paid me to kill her. But then again none of us are guilty of the death of Relena Peacecraft since she isn't dead." Kitty said. Soon after Kitty said this Relena's body started to stir. Jeff stared in disbelief as Relena started to wake. Just as Relena was waking up Katie pulled into the warehouse. Jeff realized Kitty's plan and was not very happy.  
  
"You psychopathic bitch, how dare you treat me with such disrespect." Jeff yelled at Kitty.  
  
"You never had my respect. So I didn't disrespect you. And any respect I did have for you was lost when I founds out you killed my brother. AS far as I'm concerned you can burn in hell for the rest of eternity." Kitty yelled back to him. "And since I didn't kill Relena my rate is still 312, which will make you 313."  
  
"Kitty, please don't." Kitty heard her sister yell. "Don't kill him in cold blood. If you do then in my eyes you're just as bad as he is." As Katie said this she was slowly (key word slowly) walking up to her sister. All of the guys were by Relena and Heero, Wufei, and Trowa had there guns raised at Kitty.  
  
"I can't Katie and you known that. I made a blood oath to kill this bastard and I will kill him." Kitty said looking at her sister. While she was distracted Jeff pulled out a gun of his own. When Kitty turned to see him she was also staring down the barrel of a gun.  
  
"Well now, look what's going on here. Now we both are in trouble."  
  
"Katie get over by the guys now." Katie obeyed her sister. AS Katie was walking over to the guys Jeff started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny you bastard?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Is kinda funny how I killed your brother and now I'm going to kill your sister." He said. This cause Katie to stop and turn around and look at Jeff. When she finished turning around Jeff fired his gun at her. "Say bye- bye."  
  
"NO KATIE." Kitty took off running towards her sister. She got the in time to push her sister to the ground and get shot in her side.  
  
"KITTY." Katie yelled. Duo went to see if Katie was alright.  
  
"Dammit she's dead. Oh well, guess I'll just have to start hiring someone else." Jeff said if a smile. That smile soon turned into a frown when he saw Kitty stand up and take aim. Within seconds Jeff fell to the floor dead. A bullet wounds in his head and a pool of blood forming at his head. Kitty then passed out.  
  
"Kitty." Katie ran to her sister's side.  
  
"Duo go call the preventers office and have them send a clean up crew and Sally." Heero ordered. Everyone else went to where Katie and Kitty were sitting.  
  
"Come on Kitty please be alright." Katie said.  
  
  
  
AngelofFire: Hot damn I'm done.  
  
Duo: She dies. Now Trowa doesn't get a girlfriend.  
  
Trowa: That's so cruel.  
  
Quatre: It's so sad. Why does she have to die? ::starts crying::  
  
AngelofFire: Will you three just wait for the next chapter. She might not die. But then she might, I haven't decided. Please review. 


	10. More Information on Kitty

Quatre: ::still crying:: She's dead, I know she's dead. You're so mean. Killing Trowa's would be girlfriend. ::sobs on Heero::  
  
Heero: Now look what you did. You made him cry. Omea o korosu. ::death glares DemonOfPunishment.::  
  
DemonOfPunishment: It's not my fault that he's a big baby.  
  
Wufei: You baka onna you knew he would cry.  
  
DemonOfPunishment: Well, someone who cries over the death of one person is not fit for battle and is there for not fit to pilot a Gundam. ::glares at Quatre::  
  
Duo: Know I can see why you changed your name. Hey Heero, Dr. J didn't get a hold of her did he.  
  
Heero: I don't think he did.  
  
DemonOfPunishment: He didn't. I'm one of AngelofFire's many personalities. She decided that I would take care of the rest of this story.  
  
Trowa: Do you have to be so cold-hearted.  
  
DemonOfPunishment: I could be her preppy personality.  
  
All: NO!!!  
  
DemonOfPunishment: Will someone say the disclaimer. You should put one out every three or four chapters. Not every ten.  
  
Quatre: ::still sobbing:: DemonOfPunishment doesn't own Gundam Wing...so don't sue. She does own Kitty and Katie...so don't steal.  
  
DemonOfPunishment: Good.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
It had been a week since Kitty had been shot. She was still unconscious. Katie hadn't left the Preventers hospital room she was in. Everyone tried to get her to go back to the dorms and sleep. She wouldn't go. Milliardo, Noin, and Une had made it to the Preventers hospital earlier that week. Sally had been making constant updates on Kitty's condition. The guys, Milliardo, Noin, and Une had questions for Kitty. Every now and then they would ask Katie some questions. (Damn I need to get this thing moving.) They were all in Kitty's room asking Katie questions.  
  
"Hey Katie, if your sister has been an assassin for three years then what age did she start?" Duo asked.  
  
"When she was fourteen." She answered.  
  
"How can someone start killing at such a young age?" Noin asked.  
  
"We grew up around death." Katie stated. "She was affected by it the most."  
  
"How was she affected by it the most?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Our mother died of cancer and she was there when she died. She was five and I was four. Our brother was fourteen. When she was about nine she watched our father commit suicide. She knew he couldn't deal with the loss of our mother. In his will it said that we were going to live with our brother. Kitty was so happy. We lived with him until he was murdered. Which she also saw. We then lived with our grandmother until she sent us to school here." Katie explained.  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself." Came a mysterious voice.  
  
"Kitty how long have you been up?" Katie asked her sister.  
  
"I woke up right when you started to tell my life with death story." Kitty said sarcastically.  
  
"Is it true?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes but she left out a few things which I'm thankful for." Kitty answered.  
  
"Those you can tell them. I'm not going to." Katie said.  
  
"Well it would be easier with props. Do you come in my car?" Kitty asked her sister. Katie nodded yes. "Go into the trunk and get the green duffle bag. Just don't bring up the black one." Kitty told her. As soon as Katie was told what to do she left the room. "So how long have I been out?" Kitty asked.  
  
"About a week." Trowa answered.  
  
"Hey I'm up earlier then last time."  
  
"Last time..." Duo said with a confused look. "You mean this has happened before?"  
  
"I have been shot before Duo. At least a dozen times." Kitty said.  
  
"And you're still alive." Dupo shouted. This caused Kitty the cringe because the sound was too much considering she just woke up after a week of sleep.  
  
"Do you have to shout Maxwell?" Wufei said in annoyance.  
  
"It ok. I'm only alive because of Katie. She always has gotten me to a hospital." Just then Katie waked through the door.  
  
"Here you go Kitty but what in the hell is in there. It's so heavy." Katie said.  
  
"It's all of my files." Kitty said. She then pulled out three files. One titled 'Silent Killer'. The next titled 'Mental'. The last was titled 'Physical'.  
  
"Who's Silent Killer?" Quatre asked.  
  
"My assassin street name." Kitty answered.  
  
"Why are you called that?" Noin asked.  
  
"Because you don't hear me coming until it's too late to do anything." She replied.  
  
"What's the mental file?" Trowa asked.  
  
"That's the stuff Katie didn't want to tell you." She said.  
  
"I don't even think you want to tell them." Katie said.  
  
"So the physical file is your physical condition." Wufei said.  
  
"Yes it is." Kitty replied.  
  
"Well you're an organized person." Milliardo commented.  
  
"Thank you." Kitty said  
  
"So what do you keep in each folder?" Une asked.  
  
"The Silent Killer folder has records of everyone I've killed. The mental folder, which is from the age of six to the age of sixteen, is on my mental health, which isn't very good if I may add. The physical folder is my medical record." Kitty explained.  
  
"So why are you showing this to us?" Quatre asked. "This is your personal information."  
  
"You were going to find out sometime, so why prolong it. That and you'll get answers to some of your questions." Kitty said.  
  
"Which one would be the most useful to use?" Heero asked.  
  
"That would be mental." Katie said.  
  
"Why mental?" Duo asked.  
  
"She is mental." Katie said.  
  
"Shut up Katie." Kitty growled to her sister.  
  
"Sorry." Katie said to her sister. Trowa looked at the two and then reached for the folder marked mental. He had to see what Katie meant. He read through the first page, which just had the basics; name, age, sex, blood type ect., but when he read the second page he knew what Katie meant.  
  
"These are all of your problems?" He said in surprise. "How can one person have so many problems. They give a list, but next to each item is a description that goes one for-" Trowa stopped to look through the pages. "Three pages."  
  
"Are you serious, it's only three." Kitty said. Heero then looked at this file to see what Trowa was so worked up about.  
  
"Since when have you suffered manic depression? You don't seem very depressed." He said.  
  
"The beauty of pills." Katie said.  
  
"It says that you're a pyro and you've set three buildings on fire." Trowa said.  
  
"I would have got four." Kitty said looking at her sister. Who was suddenly interested in the wall.  
  
"Homicidal and suicidal tendencies." Heero said believing only one of them.  
  
"I've tried committing suicide five times." Kitty said.  
  
"FIVE TIMES!?!?!" Nine people said.  
  
"I think were done with this folder." Heero said.  
  
"OK then, physical folder." Wufei said. He looked through the folder seeing nothing of interest up to a point. "Let me guess you tried slitting your wrist twice." Kitty nodded. He looked through it a little more. "Question, how does someone break their leg, arm, collar bone, and dislocate their shoulder?"  
  
"Fighting academy." Came two replies.  
  
"Right. Ok that's enough of this folder." He said.  
  
"Hey Kitty I think you just proved to Wufei that not all girls are weak."  
  
"I could prove that in my sleep. All he'd have to do is wake me up when I'm sick." She said.  
  
"So last is the assassin folder." Duo said picking up that folder. "Is it in order?" He asked. Kitty nodded yes. "Ok then. Come on Quatre, let's go through this."  
  
"Alright Duo." The two sat there going through the folder. By the time the reached kill number 0025 on the paper they figured out some things.  
  
"I know your MO[1]." Duo said. "One gunshot between the eyes."  
  
"Your close." Kitty said.  
  
"It's a gunshot to the third eye." Quatre said.  
  
"There you go." Katie said. "But you probably won't notice the other thing so I'll tell you. Up until the end of the Eve Wars my hits were OZ soldiers, after the Eve Wars they were considered ex-Oz soldiers."  
  
"Hold it you were killing Oz soldiers?" Sally said. She nodded. Duo and Quatre started looking through the file again and when they were done they found that all of her hits worked or use to work for OZ.  
  
"So you were against OZ." Noin asked.  
  
"All the way." Kitty replied. Then Relena came through the door.  
  
"Hello everyone." She said.  
  
"Hey Relena." Katie replied.  
  
"What's going on." Relena asked.  
  
"Finding out information on Kitty." Duo answered.  
  
"Milliardo, Noin, could I please speak to you outside." Une said. The two followed her outside.  
  
"What is it Une?" Noin asked.  
  
"I don't think we can charge her with anything. And with the new intelligence reports we can't charge her with the deaths of the ex-OZ soldiers." Une said.  
  
"So what can we do?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"We could always see if she'd work for us. She would be a big help." Noin suggested.  
  
"What could she do?" Une asked.  
  
"She could keep her name going around and when she gets calls for her to make a hit we can trace it and arrest the person." Milliardo said.  
  
"We'll see if she will. But first we have to talk to the guys." Une said.  
  
  
  
DemonOfPunishment: This chapter is done.  
  
Quatre: SHE ALIVE!!! NOW TROWA CAN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!!  
  
Duo: YEA!!!  
  
Heero: baka.  
  
Trowa: Who knew she had that many problems.  
  
Heero: Did you keep reading?  
  
Trowa: No  
  
Heero: Well then all I have to say is that if DemonOfPunishment puts the two of you as a couple then don't cheat on her.  
  
DemonOfPunishment: Shut up Heero. That part is going to be next chapter.  
  
Duo & Quatre: TROWA GET S A GIRLFRIEND ::jumping up and down while dancing::  
  
Heero/Trowa/Wufei/DemonOfPunishment: -_-'  
  
Wufei: Quit acting like children and act like men. Weaklings.  
  
DemonOfPunishment: Whatever. Read and Review. What AngelofFire out as a threat to get you to read and review no longer stands. I can think of much worse. 


	11. So Much Fun

A/N: This is going to be a longer chapter compared to the rest of the story. But still quite interesting. Also the reason the title is what it is has to do with the fact that I couldn't come up with anything better.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
  
In Kitty's hospital room Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were looking through the Mental and Physical record. Heero saw something one the first page and just had to ask.  
  
"Your real first name is Katrina?" Heero asked looking at Kitty.  
  
"I'm not proud of it." She said.  
  
"Why not, it's such a pretty name." Quatre said.  
  
"What do you think I've been telling her for the past five years." Kitty said to Quatre.  
  
"Oh shut up. I'm willing to admit that I hate my name." Kitty said.  
  
"So why don't you change it?" Wufei asked.  
  
"It's a family name. I was named after my mom." Kitty admitted. "So I just went with a nickname." Heero saw that Trowa wasn't surprised with finding out her first name...so a new question came to mind.  
  
"Let me guess...her first name also came up at the shooting range." Heero asked looking at Trowa. He nodded. Soon after Une, Noin, and Milliardo re- entered the room.  
  
"Guys could we please talk to you outside in the waiting room for a minute?" Noin asked to the guys. They all nodded. Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Heero and Wufei left the room.  
  
"What did you want to talk to us about?" Duo asked when they entered the waiting room.  
  
"We can't charge her with anything." Une admitted. The guys just stared at her. "With the new intelligence reports we have it will be hard to charge her with the deaths of the ex-Oz soldiers. Also she never actually attempted to assassinate Relena." Une explained.  
  
"So were just going to let her go?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No we had a better idea in mind. But we wanted to talk to you guys about it." Noin told them.  
  
"What is it?" Heero asked.  
  
"We want to sign her up with the preventers." Noin told them.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Rang five voices.  
  
"Are you three nuts? You want to sign an assassin up with the preventers... not to mention an assassin with a bad temper." Duo exclaimed.  
  
"All we will have her do is keep her assassin named going around on the streets and when she get call for a hit we will trace the call and arrest the person. Since she's done killing people now she can help to prevent the deaths of other people." Milliardo told them. "But we wanted to talk with the five of you first."  
  
"I will not work with another onna." Wufei said.  
  
"At least he didn't call her weak." Quatre mumbled. "I have no problem with it."  
  
"Neither do I." Trowa said.  
  
"Hn." Was all that came from the Perfect Soldier.  
  
"Fine if I have no choice." Duo said. All Wufei did was mumble something that was incoherent. "What was that?" Duo asked. Wufei mumbled some more. "I couldn't understand you." Duo was having fun teasing Wufei.  
  
"I said fine." Wufei shouted.  
  
"Will she agree to it?" Trowa asked.  
  
"That's another thing. Since the five of you know her better we decided that one of you get to asked her." Noin said. Duo, Heero, Quatre, and Wufei looked at Trowa. "Or maybe Trowa could ask her since you all are looking at him."  
  
"What makes you think she'll listen to me?" Trowa said.  
  
"You've talk to her more then we have buddy." Duo said.  
  
"Fine I'll do it." Trowa said giving up. As they were walking back he was thinking about how to ask her. When they entered Kitty's hospital room it was quite a site.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Is Kitty smiling?" Duo asked completely amazed. In fact, Kitty was smiling. Relena and Katie were performing ridiculous antics to get her to smile. Sally was reading through Kitty's medical record. When Duo asked his question everyone stopped what they were doing and the smile on Kitty's face disappeared. Duo then was hit by Quatre, who was doing his best representation of the Heero Yuy death glare. "Ow...what did I do now?" He asked.  
  
"We wanted to ask you something." Heero said walking pass Duo.  
  
"What is it?" Kitty replied.  
  
"Will you join the Preventers?" Trowa asked. It came out a little more blunt then he wanted it to. The room fell silent. After about a minute or two of silence someone couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"UGH." Katie shouted. Everyone looked at her. "Sorry but the silence was killing me." Kitty just shook her head and looked at her sister like she was the craziest person on earth. "Don't look at me like that. A few years ago you would have thought that was the funniest thing. So are you going to take them up on their offer?"  
  
"I don't know. With the time I'll spend in prison-" Kitty was cut off.  
  
"You won't spend time in prison." Milliardo said to her. "We had new reports that ex-Oz soldiers were planning a revolt. So you actually did us a favor."  
  
"So will you join?" Noin asked her again.  
  
"Sure I will, I don't have anything better to do. Now could we do a name check?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, I'm Lt. Noin; this is Cornel Une, Lt. Commander Peacecraft, and your doctor's name is Sally Po." Noin said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Kitty said.  
  
"Like wise." Sally said.  
  
"So when can I leave." Kitty asked.  
  
"You can leave today if you would like." Sally told her.  
  
"Great. All I need is my red duffle bag." Kitty said and looked at her sister.  
  
"I'll be right back." Katie said then left.  
  
"She's so wonderful. You guys look like you haven't slept in a while." Kitty said.  
  
"Question, earlier when you had her get the green duffel bag, you told her not to grab the black one, why?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well being in a preventers building I really didn't think it was a good thing if she brought up the bag with some weapons in it." Kitty replied with a sinister smile on her face.  
  
"Damn I thought only Yuy could smile like that." Milliardo said. Then Katie walked through the door and tossed her sisters bag. Her sister caught it but one of her boots hit her in the side that she got shot. Katie soon realized her mistake.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Kitty, I really am." Katie said to her sister.  
  
"It's ok, really it is." She replied. "Do ya think everyone could leave for about five minutes?" Everyone nodded yes and left. About five minutes later Kitty emerged from the room. She was wearing Black flares and a black shirt, her usual attire. "The beauty of comfort."  
  
"Damn you're in a good mode." Katie said as her sister passed by her.  
  
"I just can't wait until I can spar again." Kitty said.  
  
"That won't be for a few weeks." Sally said as she over heard the comment. "Sign these and you can leave." Kitty signed the forms and grabbed her things.  
  
"Who's going to drive?" Duo asked.  
  
"I will." Heero said.  
  
"I'm not. Believe it or not I'm having enough trouble standing." Kitty said. She was somewhat leaning on Trowa for support. Katie was about to say something but was beat to it. "You are not driving my car." Kitty said to her sister.  
  
"Why not? I know how to drive." Katie said.  
  
"I am not ready to replace the transmission and my shocks on the car that I got a year ago." Kitty stated. Katie just looked at her sister then started to pout.  
  
"I'll drive your car." Trowa said.  
  
"Fine." Was her reply. This had a spark of interest for Katie.  
  
"I'll ride with my sister and Trowa."  
  
"And I'll ride with the three of you." Quatre offered. Once the car arrangements were made they made their way back to the dorm rooms. When back at the dorm rooms everyone went to their dorm. Within five minutes everyone was back in Heero/Trowa/Kitty's dorm room.  
  
"Would anyone like some tea or coffee?" Kitty asked. Once receiving drink orders she went and made the respective drinks. She came out with the tea. "Coffee will be done in five minutes."  
  
"Kitty don't you think your doing too much for just getting out of the hospital fro getting shot? Quatre asked.  
  
"Nope...not really." She replied. When the coffee was done she went and got that. Soon everyone was either drinking tea or coffee.  
  
"So now what are you going to do Kitty?" Duo asked.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm going to finish school." She replied. "But first I'm going to sleep." She said with a yawn.  
  
"I still can't believe you decided to join the Preventers." Katie commented.  
  
"And why is that?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Because you always wanted to open up your own dojo. I always figured you would." Katie said.  
  
"And I will." Kitty replied.  
  
"Well I agree on the whole sleep thing." Duo said. "See ya later." Duo said as he was leaving.  
  
"Make that two." Katie said and left. Heero and Wufei didn't say anything; they just got up and went to their rooms.  
  
"I'm gonna get some sleep myself." Relena said then left.  
  
"I'll see you two from dinner. I'm cooking tonight." Quatre said; he too then left.  
  
"Are you gonna get some sleep too?" Kitty asked taking the cups into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not tired. Aren't you going to sleep?" He asked taking the rest of the cups into the kitchen.  
  
"When I'm done with the dishes." She replied.  
  
"I can do them. You really should get some sleep." Trowa told her.  
  
"I've been sleeping for the past week. Yes I am tired be I'm not going to sleep right know." She said while putting the cups in the dishwasher. (The wonders of technology.) Trowa left the kitchen and went to the living room and turned on the TV. Kitty came out o few minutes later and sat next to him. Trowa was flipping through the channels. (Much like Duo does.) When he found that there was nothing on he shut the TV off.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" He said looking at her.  
  
"Go ahead." She replied.  
  
"How do you know that was the person the killed your brother?"  
  
"It was mostly things that happened at the warehouse. Once he thought that I had killed Relena her said that he hoped that she had good luck in the hell she created for herself. The same thing was said to my brother before he was killed. Also when I accused him of it he confessed that he killed my brother." Kitty explained. The whole time she had explained this; her head was down, almost as if she was going to cry. She didn't though. When she brought her head up there was a small smile on her face.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Trowa asked. 'Damn she has a cute smile.'  
  
"I don't talk about my like with my own sister and here I am talking to you about my life." She replied.  
  
"You should smile more often." He said. When he said this Kitty looked at him. She didn't realize how close they were until she went to look at them and their lips touch. Much to both of their surprise, Trowa started to kiss Kitty. Much to his surprise, and Kitty's (mainly hers.) she began to kiss him back. When they broke both of them had a look of surprise on their faces. They weren't embarrassed with what they did. Kitty rested her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
DemonOfPunishment: Done with this chapter. I'm so proud.  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatre: He's speechless.  
  
Duo: Not like he talks a lot anyways.  
  
Heero: It's a good thing all they did was kiss.  
  
Wufei: It's a good thing she stopped the chapter right there too.  
  
DemonOfPunishment: Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. 


	12. Life Is Perfect

Chapter Twelve  
  
  
  
Kitty awoke in her bed. She didn't know how she got there, but figured that Trowa moved her there. She looked over at her clock to see what time it was. It read 4:45. Kitty had many things on her mind. Some good and some just confused her.  
  
'Why did I kiss him back? Did he even mean to kiss me? Did I mean to kiss him? I need to talk to him.' Kitty thought to herself.  
  
In Trowa's room he was going through the same process. He knew he had to talk to her. So he got off his bed and went to the door. When he opened the door Kitty was standing in front of him.  
  
"I was just coming to talk to you." Trowa said to Kitty. "Do you want to come in and talk?" He asked. She nodded her head yes. Trowa moved out of the way and let Kitty in. Trowa could tell just by the way Kitty was acting and by the way her head was tilted down that she was confuse.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Kitty said looking at him. When he nodded his head yes she continued. "Do you know what happens when an assassin becomes confused?" It wasn't the question he was expecting.  
  
"No I don't." he replied. "What happens?"  
  
"They start to question things." When she saw the confused look on his face she explained. "They question weather or not what their doing is the right thing. Why their doing it. What happens if they do this. Or they question things about their life outside the job. They question things about their emotions. I've only come to this point once." Kitty said as she walked out onto the balcony. Trowa followed behind her. He leaned up against the railing next to her.  
  
"When were you like this before?" He asked.  
  
"I was like this about my emotions. It was the only time I let my emotions get in the way of my work. I was sent on a job to assassinate this guy who was going to get in the way of any and all assassins. I was to kill him at all cost. But I couldn't do it. There was something about him that stopped me. After a while we became a couple. When my bosses found out about it they told me to choose, either my job or the one I care about. I picked the one I cared about. This infuriated (big word.) them. I didn't let my guard down for weeks, but the one time I did they killed him. When I questioned them about it all they said was love can be a cruel emotion and emotions were not needed in an assassin. Since then I haven't showed any emotions. . I finally got on with my life, granted I was never considered the best anymore just because of my emotions." Kitty explained. "Why did you kiss me?" She finally asked.  
  
"I kissed you because I care for you; I care for as more then just a friend." He said wrapping his arm around her waist. He felt her place her head on his shoulder. "Is that why you kissed me?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not sure I could take that kind of pain again and I don't think I could stand to see you get hurt." Kitty admitted. Trowa looked down at Kitty when she said this. He tightened his grip around her waist. Kitty turned her self around in his arms. He lifted her chin and kissed her. She returned the kiss. She broke off the kiss and stood in his embrace. "Do you know what time dinner is? I'm getting kind of hungry." Kitty asked.  
  
"I don't know. You want to go find out?" His response was her kissing him and then leaving the balcony. He heard his door close. He stayed out on the balcony for a few more minutes then left his room. When he entered the kitchen of his dorm room he saw Heero making coffee. (Coffee at almost five in the evening. Very smart.)  
  
"Why did Kitty just come out for your room?" Heero asked.  
  
"We were talking about something." Trowa replied.  
  
"What happened? She couldn't have laughed at you doing something funny." Heero said.  
  
"Did I just hear Heero make a joke?" Duo said as he entered the room.  
  
"What do you want Duo?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Quatre told me to get out of the kitchen. So I decided to come over here and see what the two of you were up to." Duo said energetically. (Another big word.)  
  
"Right, so what were you and Kitty talking about?" Heero asked again.  
  
"It's none of your business." Trowa said and walked out the room.  
  
"Well he's touchy." Duo said. Heero then exited the room. "Well fine then leave me all by myself." After about five more minutes Duo left the room. He reentered his dorm room. He found Trowa and Heero. "You two are no fun."  
  
"What's your problem Maxwell?" Wufei asked.  
  
"He always has problems." Kitty said. She had over heard Wufei's question. She went and sat on the couch next to Trowa. She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. (Again.)  
  
"Are we missing something?" Katie asked looking at her sister and Trowa.  
  
"I don't know, are you?" Kitty said sarcastically.  
  
"Cute, so are you two an item?" Katie asked.  
  
"You make it sound like you can buy us at a store." Trowa said.  
  
"WOW...first Heero is making a joke and now Trowa. The world must be coming to an end." Duo said. Just then there was a knock at the door. Wufei went and answered the door. Standing outside was Relena, Milliardo, Noin, Une, and Sally.  
  
"Hey Wufei." Sally said. Quatre heard Sally's voice and came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh...hey you guys. Go have a seat. Dinner should be ready in five minutes." Quatre said then went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks." Relena said. They went into the living room. Trowa and Kitty were on the love seat. Heero, Duo, and Katie were on the couch. Wufei went back and sat down in the recliner. "Well you're a lively bunch." Relena commented.  
  
"Kitty how's your side?" Sally asked.  
  
"Fine. It only hurts when I move the wrong way." She replied.  
  
"Kitty we brought over the papers for you to sign." Noin said.  
  
"Alright...I'll sign 'em later." She replied. Just the Quatre came out of the kitchen. He had an apron over his clothes.  
  
"Dinners ready but since there's some many of us we are going to have to eat out here. We can just get chairs from the table and move them out here." Quatre addressed then went back into the kitchen. He started to carry out the food. "Come and make your plates."  
  
"YYYYEEEESSSS." Duo shouted. "FFFFOOOOOOOODDDD." He then began to load his plate up with food.  
  
"He needs help." Katie and Relena said at the same time. They then started to laugh. (Mainly at the looks Duo was giving them.) Once everyone had what they wanted they were in the living room eating. Heero, Duo, and Katie were back on the couch. Trowa and Kitty were on the love seat. Wufei was back in the recliner. Relena, Noin, Milliardo, Une, Sally, and Quatre were sitting in chairs that are normally around the dinning room table.  
  
"Trowa you never answered my question." Heero said to him.  
  
"There's a reason from that." Trowa replied. "It's none of your business."  
  
"Do you remember the last time you with-held information?" Heero asked. This received glares from both Trowa and Kitty.  
  
"It's none of your business Heero now drop it." Kitty said to him.  
  
"You two are just a little too defensive for this being a simple conversation." Relena said.  
  
"You guys just drop it." Katie said. The finished the rest of their meal in silence. When they were done the dirty dishes were put into the dishwasher.  
  
"Kitty are you ready to sign these papers?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"Sure." She replied. Milliardo pulled some papers put of his briefcase. "Just sign on the line and you apart of the Preventers force." Kitty signed the papers. "Welcome to the Preventers." He said shaking her hand.  
  
"Thanks...it's nice to be apart of something that's legal." Kitty said.  
  
"OK...if we didn't know your background that would be funny." Duo said. Katie looked at the clock. It said 7:30.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go. Thanks for dinner Quatre." Katie said as she left.  
  
"I'm gonna go too, I really need to shower." Kitty said leaving after her sister.  
  
"Well I guess everyone should be going." Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah...we have to go process these papers now." Noin said while walking out the door.  
  
"Do me a favor and tell Kitty that if I find out the she has been sparing or doing to much physical activity that I will have her back in the hospital until those stitches come out." Sally said then walked out the door. Eventually everyone was gone. Some where on their way to work and others were getting clean. There was only one way to describe it for each person... Life is perfect. 


End file.
